


‘Tis The Damn Season

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Not Without My Muse [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Linda’s technically still an O’Shea in this, Merry Christmas, Sneaking In, Surprises, Yuletide Treat, cuteness abounds, mentions of war and fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: When a member of the Reagan family can’t make it home for the holidays, it puts a damper on the season. They try their best to make the soon to be newest family member happy, but she’s not having it. Will she be able to get out of her humbug slump or will she be a Scrooge for the season?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Frank Reagan/Mary Reagan
Series: Not Without My Muse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	‘Tis The Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Taylor Swift’s new song. If you haven’t listened to evermore, what’re you waiting for? It’s one of those albums that get better with every listen

Linda O'Shea stood at the island in the middle of the Reagan family kitchen, picking at a freshly baked Christmas cookie. 

Mary frowned, "why such the long face? I know you love to bake."

"I'm just said Danny won't be here this year, y'know? It was going to be our very first Christmas as an engaged couple."

The mother put her hand on her soon-to-be daughter in law's arm, and sympathetically rubbed it. "Oh, I know, sweetie. We miss him too."

"A lot," Jamie nodded, biting off the head of the gingerbread man. "But at least you could spend Christmas with us, right?"

Linda smiled a little and out a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Right."

Joe finally piped up from his spot in the corner of the kitchen. He was busy decorating the gingerbread men with icing and little candies. "Why didn't you go to your parents' place? Didn't they invite you? Or how about that roommate of yours?"

The blonde looked down, licking her upper lip. "Brie went up to Maine to spend Christmas with her folks, and it's kinda hard to spend Christmas with two people who are divorced and hate each other.” Unnecessarily, Linda added very sarcastically, “But I suppose I should’ve gone, huh? ‘Tis the damn season, right?”

Joe looked down; he should've known that was the reason. "I'm sorry, Linda, I didn't-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know... excuse me, but I think I have to go."

"You'll come back tonight for Christmas Eve dinner and midnight mast?" Mary wondered. 

"Midnight mast is the best! Despite it being at midnight," Jamie added his opinion. 

"I'll be here, don't worry. See ya later."

The brothers and mother waved to the student nurse, wondering what they could do to cheer her up.

************

For the sake of Jamie, Linda really tried to be cheery. She could tell the ten year old was upset about his brother not being able to make it home for the holidays; but he was determined to not let it ruin his Christmas, however, and was doing his very best to be happy and helpful. 

"Wasn't that great?" Jamie looked to Linda who sat next to him in the big car. She could’ve sat in the middle with Erin, but she chose the back seat. 

"It was really beautiful."

"Linda," Mary looked behind her to see Linda almost squished between Jamie and Joe. She smiled, "would you like to stay the night? We would love to have you, and I'm sure Danny won't mind you borrowing his pajamas."

"You've already stolen half his closet," Joe accused her without any malice. 

Linda smiled, "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Frank looked at her through the rear view mirror. "You're practically family, after all."

"Thank you," she repeated, realizing she was feeling much better. "You guys are really sweet."

********** 

Even though Mary and Frank told Linda she could use their oldest son's bedroom for the night, she ultimately decided to crash on the couch. The bedroom would just remind her of him, and spoil her good Christmas mood. Two a.m. found her asleep on the couch, with a Christmas movie playing in the tv with the volume turned down low. She was a very heavy sleeper, which is why she didn't hear a car pull into the driveway, or the front door open and close, or someone rustling about in the sun room. In her dream, her fiancé was kissing her cheek, neck, and nose. She stirred, smiled, and murmured his name, "mmm, Danny." A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dark she thought she saw the one person she had been longing to see. 

'It has to be a dream,' Linda thought to herself, rubbing an eye and sighing. But what if it wasn't a dream? What if Danny was really there, caressing her cheek, kissing her forehead? Slowly, she opened her eyes again, and immediately sat up. "Danny!" She launched herself into his arms, hugging like she hadn't seen him in a year. She pulled back after some comfortable silence in each other's arms. "What're you doing here? You told us you couldn't make it for the holidays this year."

"And miss spending Christmas with my family? Never!" He hugged his fiancée tightly once again. Pulling back, Danny smiled and said, "besides. I owe you a dance." He took her hand, bringing her to stand on her feet. He walked into the sunroom where the Christmas tree stood with presents underneath. He switched on the record player, and the peaceful notes of The Peace Carol filled the room. 

"So tell me, Mr. I Couldn't Leave My Family To Spend The Holiday Alone.... when exactly did you decide to surprise us?" Linda relaxed in his arms. This was where she wanted to be, this was her happy place- her safe haven.

"You'll have to find out in a few hours with everybody else." 

Linda smiled and nodded, "it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here, and you're safe, and I can do this again." She stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Her head felt light as she clung to him, breathing in his air.

Grinning like the devil, Danny responded, "I think I missed that the most." He kissed her again, so incredibly ecstatic that he was home to stay. That was going to be the big present for the whole family. 

After the song was over, and the next one began to play, Danny noted how Linda started sagging against him, and how her breathing sounded slow and sleep-filled. Without a word, he picked her up and carried her back to the couch, where he laid with her and fell asleep shortly after. 

**********

Being a ten year old and the youngest in the family meant that Jamie was the first one downstairs. He knew Linda was sleeping on the couch, so he decided to wake her up as well. Maybe they could watch a little tv before waking up the household? 

Jamie was surprised to see the Christmas tree lights were already turned on, "Dad never leaves the lights on..." maybe Linda had woken up early and had turned them on? He turned to the living room to investigate, and frowned when the tv was on the news channel. He rounded the side of the couch, looking for his brother's fiancée, and got a surprised instead. 

Jamie's face lit up as he saw his brother sleeping on the couch, with Linda tucked securely against him. "Danny, you're home!"

Danny made a funny sound in the back of his throat. "Hm? Oh, hi, kid." He smiled as he rubbed his eye.

"You said you wouldn't be able to make it. How come you're here?"

"All will be revealed." He lightly swatted Linda's butt, waking her from the light sleep. "C'mon, baby. Time to get up."

Linda stirred and slowly sat up, smiling at Jamie as she stretched. "Surprised, huh?"

"Yeah! When did you get here?" Jamie hugged his brother. 

"I told ya, kid. All will be revealed." 

Soon Erin and Joe were down and ready to open presents. They had the same reaction as Jamie and Linda did when the siblings saw their brother. Mary came down next, followed by Frank, and they all had a family reunion. 

“Before we start all the festivities,” Mary started, using her hands for gestures. “We gotta know something... how long have you known you were coming home this year?”

“Six weeks,” Danny answered, his arm around Linda, with Jamie at his feet. “I’m surprised y’all believed me when I said I wouldn’t make it home. You know I’m a lousy liar.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re here, and that’s what counts,” Linda echoed her words from a few hours ago. 

“She’s right. That’s what counts.”

“Before we get started, I actually have something to say,” Danny tried to act like he wasn’t over the moon with the news he was about to share. “I got you all gifts, they’re under the tree. But the best gift isn’t really from me, it’s from my Sargent... I don’t have to go back, I’m here to stay.”

Linda squealed and immediately kissed him, while the family cheered and clamores over to give him a hug. The chatter was loud as they made their way back to their respective seats. 

“Danny,” Frank held up his mug of coffee, signaling for others to follow. He paused for a little bit, wondering if he should keep his toast short. “Welcome home, son. And Merry Christmas.”

Danny smiled widely, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you have a blessed (safe) holiday season filled with love, laughter, and family.


End file.
